


Baby dreams in stereo

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby dean's car, Canon Compliant, Completed, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Happy Ending, Impala is alive, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Sex Refrences, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: BABY IS HUMAN!Dean is ready for a full day of cleaning and polishing, sadly fairies have other ideas.It's a hell of a surprise when instead of his Impala he finds a young sassy woman in a Led Zeppelin T-shirt. She's is a worse flirt than he is and has a fondness for spilling his secrets... and an even bigger interest in a certain trench-coated Angel. What Dean doesn't know is that she ships Destiel and she's determined to make it happen.





	1. The green eyed monster

Bacon was the food of the Gods. Dean swiped the last piece off the plate and made his way down to the garage. 

Baby was always parked inside overnight because, well just because. Sammy was spending the day researching in the library. He was going through all the MOL shit that Dean had no interesting reading. Well, at least while Sam was harassing him about reading it. So, instead, he decided to go and polish his car. There was nothing more relaxing than working on the Impala. There was no pressure, no responsibility, no saving the god damn world. It was peaceful, just him and the slow circular movement of his hands on the hard metal surface. It was the best kind of therapy.  
Hard boots echoed on the solid concrete as he stalked through the garage. The blue overalls were open and draped casually around his waist. The old grey shirt underneath stained with grease and old polish was threadbare but he kept it for this. One of the best things about Baby, she didn’t judge him or expect anything from him. There was only one other person like that in his life and the angel was MIA. That was another reason for the impromptu waxing session, but he wasn’t going there. 

As he closed the gap his stomach rolled… where was his fucking car? He’d parked her right here… the cover was there. The sheet was crumpled on the floor and he stared at it in shock. Where the hell was his car! As he opened his mouth to yell for Sam the sheet moved and Dean stepped back… what the hell. He took the gun out that was lodged in the back of his jeans under the overalls and chambered a bullet. 

“Whoever is under there, come out, now”

“Dean?” A high female voice called and he flinched. 

“Er… yeah.”

“Little help?”

Frowning, he warred with himself, whoever it was knew him. He didn’t recognise the voice, not really, but it was calming. He had his gun, right? Right. Decision made he moved to the pile of sheeting and tugged it gently. As the black material moved his eyes became wide in shock. The woman was no more than five feet tall. Dressed from head to toe in tan leather with flat black ankle boots and a matching black t-shirt, she looked familiar. The Led Zeppelin 'Coda' album cover art on the front grabbed his gaze. The material pulled tight over her flat stomach and black fingerless gloves were accented by silver bracelets on both arms. She stood and Dean admired the rest of the view. Her pale skin was paler due to the jet black hair which had silver ends. The long curls flowed over her chest to a tiny waist. What hit him though were her eyes, the deep grey glinted silver in the bright light of the garage. He was staring, he knew it but… damn. What… who was she?

Stepping back he aimed the gun at her, it felt… wrong. He couldn’t put his finger on why but it just did. 

“Really?” she smiled, “You’re pointing a gun at me?”

“Until I know who you are, damn right.” He glared but was staring at the t-shirt. “How did you get in here anyway?”

“You brought me in last night also, my eyes are up here ass-hat.”

The smile was involuntary but he did as she prompted and met her gaze, “Nice shirt.”

“Well you left the tape in, so you should thank yourself.”

He frowned, “What?”

“Come on genius, do the math.”

Dean liked her, she was sassy and sarcastic. Wait, no… that wasn’t possible. 

“There we go, you’re getting there.”

“…that’s not.”

“Possible? Clearly, it is. Where’s the Sasquatch?” She blushed.

“Hell no… Baby?”

“At your service.” She bowed a little and the leather groaned at the movement. "Or, at my own service currently…” 

Dean was staring again, the gun falling to his side, “How?” 

She shrugged and looked around the garage, “We should get some art in here, it gets pretty boring at night.”

“Right…” 

Her gaze met his, “Dean?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“I haven’t eaten in, ever and I think I’m hungry… could we move this more, not here?”

“Uh huh…” She walked past him and he followed, unsure what to do. His car was alive… and not in a ‘Stephen King, my car is possessed' kinda way. 

The walk was swift and they passed into the kitchen. Baby opened the fridge and grabbed a cheeseburger that Dean had saved from last night's take-out. 

“Visisgood.” She mumbled around the meat and bread combo.

“Huh?”

Swallowing she smiled but raised her slim eyebrow, “This, it’s good. I can see why you eat them.”

She started humming 'riverside blues', he didn't know whether to be horrified or delighted.

“Dean… who are you… oh wow.” Sam said as he walked into the kitchen holding a book.

Baby grinned and leaned over the kitchen counter. Placing the burger down she rubbed her mouth with a towel. Running a slim hand through her midnight locks she twirled a silver end between her fingers, “Hi Sammy.”

“Er… hi.” Sam replied confused and blushing at the blatant display of flirting. “Dean… who is this?”

“…Baby. Sam… this is Baby.”

The frown on his brothers face deepened, “You’re making no sense.”

The woman walked casually over to his brother putting a sway into her hips. Dean literally couldn’t believe his eyes. His car was flirting with his brother. She smiled up at him and bit her finger playfully. 

“I’m his car, well was his car… though I suppose I still am. We could always go for a ride…”

Sam baulked, “The Impala?”

Dean nodded feeling slightly nauseous. 

Sam’s gaze flicked back at the petite woman who had become bored and moved back to her burger, his burger… damn it. 

They both stared as she poured some of the ice tea from the fridge into a glass. Sam watched her intently, his arms folded over blue flannel. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“How is your car alive?”

“No clue.”

Sam asked her, “How are you here?”

“Well.” She spoke around chewing the burger. “I was just minding my own business, chilling in the garage and this fairy showed up and asked if I wanted a wish… so here I am.”

“You made a wish… you’re a car.”

“I think you’ll find Samuel, that I am human.” She winked. 

“Stop that!” Dean growled. 

She grinned at him, “Nope. Where’s Cas?”

Dean’s gut churned, “Out.”

“He still MIA huh?”

“How did you-” Sam started.

Pointing to herself she glared, “Car… you do everything in me.”

“Not everything,” Dean replied automatically.

The look he received was part frown, part head tilt and partly raised eyebrow, “Yeah Dean… EVERYTHING.”

“Oh, dude… no…” 

“Don’t go taking the moral high ground there Sammy; I’ve seen an awful lot of you too.”

“Oh god.” Sam blushed. 

“So… Cas?”

“We don’t know.”

“You miss him huh?” She asked Dean. 

“No.”

“Lier.”

Sam was looking at him in accusation and Dean glared, “No!”

“Not what you said when you prayed inside me last night." She commented and glanced his way, "Just saying.”

Dean’s head whipped around and he growled, “That was private.”

She grinned again and Dean felt sick. Oh god, she’d heard him begging Cas to come home. 

“Don’t be sad Dean, he’ll come back soon. He always does.”

“Dean?” Cas’ voice rang out from the library and Dean jumped.

“Speak of the angel…” Baby chimed in and ran past them both through the door. She bounded straight into Cas, wrapping herself around him like her favourite teddy bear.

A wave of… something… not jealousy because no, but something washed over him. It got worse as his car kissed Cas sensually on his cheek. 

“Hello,” Cas said unsure of what to do.

“Cas, this is Baby.”

“Hello, Baby.”

“Hi, Cas.” She whispered and placed her head on his shoulder. That wave of not jealousy spiked again. Her eyes were wide and looking at Cas like he was the sun, the moon and every planet in the system. Maybe the flirting with Sam hadn’t been that bad after all, this… whatever this was… was worse. 

“Baby is my car.” Dean clarified.

Cas’ eye went wide, “The Impala?”

“Yup…” She interrupted and snuggled into Cas’ arm.

“She seems to like Cas…” Sam whispered to Dean.

“Ya think?” he snapped.

“Er, Baby… maybe you could give Cas some personal space?”

She looked at Cas with huge silver eyes and then back at Dean, “Cas?”

“Yes, Baby?”

“Would you like some personal space?”

Cas stared at Dean and then back at the tiny woman with an expression Dean couldn’t place. 

“Cas.” She said before he could answer, “You can say no, it’s okay. Dean’s just jealous, that’s what you’re feeling.”

“What? No!” Dean growled. 

“Really? Because I think Cas is okay with me being right here, aren’t you Cas?”

Cas looked up at Dean with big blue eyes and frowned, “You’re not jealous?” 

Scowling Dean gritted his teeth, “No. Why would I be?”

Baby laughed, “Fine. So you have no issues if I stay right here then?”

Dean glared at his car, “No, I just didn’t want Cas to be uncomfortable. Sometimes he’s not good at the human stuff”

The wasn’t the right thing to say because Cas moved her closer, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist. Fuck. 

“I’m fine Dean, thank you for your concern. Baby is an attractive vehicle; I don’t need any space from her.”

The angel broke eye contact and looked down at the small woman who grinned. 

Not-jealousy was a flame between his ribs. Fine… he didn’t care. Really.


	2. Drama Queen

Cas stood firm against Dean. Baby was in awe. It didn't happen often this blatant opposition to Dean's needs. The Angel was cool under her skin. Skin she mused was awesome. 

Dean walked off in a huff and Sam chuckled.

“What was that about?”

Baby grinned, “Oh Squachy, you don't even know what you don't even know.” 

The tall handsome brother frowned, “What's that supposed to mean and did you just call me Squachy?”

She laughed and turned to Cas, “We need to talk but you look more pensive than usual. Is drama afoot?”

“There are no limbs involved,” Cas replied and Baby laughed 

“What's going on Cas?” Sam asked

“Fairies.”

Baby stepped back, “Ooooh they magicked me are they magicking other shit too?”

Cas frowned, “Yes”. 

“Dean!” Sam yelled, “Come here.”

Baby watched as Cas tensed, it was a tiny change in his shoulders but it was there. 

“What?” the hunter snapped as he rejoined them. 

“Your attitude needs a makeover. Try smiling, wait no, it might crack that pretty face” 

Sam snickered and Dean frowned harder, “I will shoot you.”

“And dent my perfectly polished chassis? Nah, I think I’m safe.” She gestured to her ass.

Dean glared which only made her grin wider. 

“We have faeries.” Cas interrupted and Baby moved closer to the Angel. 

Dean scowled. 

Oh, this was fun. Cas didn’t move as she rested her head on his shoulder. Baby watched Dean clench his jaw and smiled. 

“What are the faeries doing Cas?” 

The Angel glanced at Sam, “Bringing inanimate objects to life.”

“We knew that,” Dean said with a bite.

“Oi.” Baby scowled, “Leave the fluffy winged one alone, it’s not his fault you have issues.”

“I do not have issues.”

Sam’s face was lit with surprise and Dean caught it, “Fuck off Sam.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You were thinking it.”

“Drama.” Baby whispered to Cas and a smile flickered over his lips. 

“So, Faeries.” Sam said to Cas, “Killing them?”

“Banishing.” Replied Cas. 

“Right, how?” 

“That is why I came; I hoped there would be something here?”

“Right, so research?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, Sam.”

“Awesome.” Dean sighed. 

“Yey! Research!” Baby squealed. 

Team free will stared at her like she was crazy. 

“What?”

“I’ll go and fire up my laptop, Dean you coming?”

“Sure.” They walked away together and Baby was left alone with Castiel. 

“We need to talk, feathers.” She smiled at him then yelled. “We’ll catch up boys!”

“We do?”

“Oh yeah. Come with me.” She walked over to the kitchen. “Sit.”

“You’re very authoritative for a car,” Cas commented as he sat on a stool facing the counter.

She shrugged, “I’m Dean’s car, he’s a little bossy, it rubs off I suppose.”

“Are you enjoying the human condition?”

“Very much.” She answered, “I especially like smiling and insulting Dean, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to sass that man.”

Cas frowned, “You don’t like Dean?”

She sighed, “Don’t tell him, okay but I love that doofus. He’s rebuilt me more times than I can count on all these awesome human fingers. Though there was that one time he beat me with that crowbar, I think that was before your time though. I’m not over that and will have retribution, maybe I’ll put jelly-bears in his boots and melt them with Sam’s hair dryer.”

“Jelly bears?” 

“Never mind.”

“What do you want to discuss?”

“Dean.” Baby started as she grabbed an unopened packet of cookies from the counter.

Cas was confused. 

“You feel his emotions right?” she asked, “You’ve said that before.”

“Some of them, yes,” he replied.

“Did you feel the jealousy when I cosied up to you?” 

“Yes, I think so, it felt like his anger but… more? …different and then he denied it. Why does he do that?”

Baby smiled and chewed on the chocolaty goodness, “…he’s scared.”

Frowning Cas looked for a lie and couldn’t find one, “Scared of me?”

“Oh fluffy one, no.” She stroked his hand, “He’s scared of owning his feelings about you.”

“I don’t understand, Dean is my friend.” 

Baby narrowed her eyes, “Are you happy with that?”

“I don’t-”

“If you could have more… would you want that?”

Cas stilled, “More?”

She giggled, “Come on Cas… really? You’re going to pretend you don’t understand? Fine. If you could have an intimate relationship.” 

He stared at her and she ate more cookies as he scrutinised her. 

“…maybe…” he whispered eventually. At first, she thought she’d imagined it but no, he had because he was looking everywhere but at her. 

“I knew it,” she whispered back trying not to squeak.

“But Dean-”

“Leave Mr Oblivious to me. The flirting is going to get pretty hardcore. You in?”

Cas considered it for the time it took her to eat three more cookies, hot damn these were good. 

“Do I have to do anything?” he asked.

“Just make a lot of eye contact with him, he might get a little angry but that’s his natural state of being so no need to worry.”

Cas shrugged, “Alright Baby. You really think he’s interested…? He has never shown any inclination towards me in that way.”

“Oh, feathers. He does, like all the time.”

“Really?” Cas asked confused.

“Yes, trust me.”

Cas seemed dubious but she could tell he was willing to try.

“We should go an help them.” 

“Right! Research! Exciting crap.” She shuffled down from her stool and walked through the door. 

The guys were at the table in the library and Cas sat across from Dean, baby sat next to Cas and grabbed a book from Sam’s pile. 

Dean glanced up, “Can you even read?”

“Can you?” she fired back.

Sam barked a laugh, “I think I like her better as a person, Dean.”

“Weird, I don’t think I do.”

“I don’t think I care.” She sassed him as they glared at each other. 

She took the opportunity to lean into Cas and watch over his shoulder. Dean’s gaze followed her as she rested her chin on his shoulder. 

“You should make a dentist appointment, gritting your teeth like that can't be good for your molars.”

Sam snickered and Dean punched him. 

“Hey!” Sam scolded, “I didn’t say it!”

Baby grinned but looked at Sam apologetically. “Sorry Sammy, he’s just taking it out on you because he doesn’t wanna dent me.”

Glaring at his brother he punched him back, “Dick.”

“Hey!” Dean cursed

“Children, please.” She said as she snuggled into Cas’ neck.

“You two should get a room.” Dean sneered.

“That’s a great idea, maybe we should borrow yours, douche face?”

“Over my dead body.”

“Keep it up and it might be.”

“Was that a threat? You’re my car how are you threatening me!”

“I remember everything… don’t think I forgot about the crowbar incident.” She placed her fist on the table and her bracelets jangled harshly on the wood.

Dean stilled and went a shade paler. 

Sam glanced at them both, “What crowbar incident?”

“Yeah Dean, what crowbar incident?” Baby echoed glaring at the hunter. 

“You remember that?” he whispered.

“Oh yeah.” She smiled tightly from Cas’ side, “Every. Single. Dent.”

The hunter went back to his laptop screen without another word. 

Sam was staring at the side of Dean’s head intently, “Tell me?”

“Dean was upset and I got a few new dents to add to the smashed side after the truck hit me.” She smiled at Sam, “It was a good week.”

“You hit her?” Sam scowled.

Dean huffed, “It’s a car, Sam!”

Baby coughed loudly, “Sitting right here!”

“You’re a car!” Dean yelled at her. 

“And denial is a river in Egypt Dean.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means you need to think about how your temper and ignoring your shit effects others, including me!” 

“She’s got a point, Dean… a crowbar? Really?”

“Oh my god!” Dean glanced at Cas, “A little help?”

The angel shrugged, “I don’t think I should get involved.”

“Great, just…” Dean stood and stormed off.

Baby felt bad, she did really. It had been over a decade since the crowbar thing but she needed to get it off her chest, now that she had one. 

Huffing she stood, “I’ll go fix it… he’s such a drama queen.”


	3. Denial is a river in Egypt

The garage was somewhere he usually felt happy, comfortable but right now he was not. Under the hood of the ford thunderbird, he sulked feeling pissed. He loved his car and it, she was turning out to be a pain in his ass. 

“Dean?” The high delicate voice called. 

He mumbled something incoherent and growled. 

“I’m not mad okay.” She said as her light footsteps moved closer. 

Wiping his hands on the rag he turned and looked at her. 

“Really? Because that’s not what it sounded like. Then there’s the bitching and the fact that you’re practically having sex with Cas. Not that I care and you’re supposed to be my car! I built you, I rebuilt you…” he huffed and turned back feeling ridiculous for ranting. 

“Dean?” she said and he felt a small hand on his shoulder. 

“What?”

“Turn around ass face.” 

Huffing, he turned to face her. Big silver eyes stared up at him and he couldn’t be mad. She moved in and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and the anger settled down. 

“Stop being an ass.” She said as she pulled back. 

“I’m not.” 

“Why are you so mad about Cas?”

Dean frowned and the rising feeling. It was something he didn’t look at too closely and it batted through his chest at the mention of the angel.

“I’m not.”

“Listen, I love you. You keep me pristine, I look as good as the day I rolled off the factory floor. You and Sam, I know I’m safe with you guys but Dean, you gotta look at yourself. You’re not happy and I’m here to make sure you are.”

Frowning he stared at her confused, “What? How?”

“Well, first of all, you gotta stop ignoring how you feel. Stop thinking about who you should be and maybe look at who you want to be?” She played with her bracelet. 

“I don’t understand.” 

Baby tilted her head, “I know. You will. I like Cas and if you have a problem with the flirting, please let me know. If you’re just being a dick then you need to stop. If there is some other reason-”

“No-”

“Stop. If there is another reason why it bothers you, I suggest you look at that hard.”

This conversation had taken a weird turn and he wasn’t sure what to do with it. 

“See the person you could be Dean, I see you. I see you when you cry. When you pray, when you sing sad love songs-” she held up her hand against his objection, “Lying is ridiculous, I saw it. It happened. I’m sorry it embarrasses you but I have seen you at your most pained. You know there is always one person who puts you first? Someone who loves you and you’re ignoring something amazing because of your hangups.”

Dean’s heart raced in his chest but he didn’t say a damn thing. 

“So… I will ask you again… is there any reason at all why I shouldn’t flirt with Cas? You can be honest with me, I’ve seen it all.”

They stared at each other. Dean looked into those big silver eyes and felt sick. A feeling ferreted out from the depths of his heart… that longing, that desire for something he shouldn’t. He wanted to say, words but they wouldn’t form. 

“Okay then… I’ll see you later.” She turned and he grabbed her wrist. Baby glanced at her arm where he held it and then back up at the hunter, “Be brave Dean, I know you can be.”

He dropped her skin like it burned and stepped back. Watching her walk out was one of the most painful things he’d ever seen… why? He chastised himself, that was stupid… but still… he wanted to chase her. Standing there for ten long minutes he was frozen with indecision. Finally, he growled and followed the sound of laughter. 

They were all standing in the kitchen, Sammy was making brunch. Pancakes decorated the counter and Baby was deep into Cas’ personal space. His stomach twisted and he pushed the feeling away.

“Cas, do you want syrup?” Baby asked.

“He likes honey.” Dean chimed in as he crossed the room and grabbed the bottle from the shelf. 

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas replied. 

“Yes, thank you, Dean.” Baby smiled at him then added, “Would you like coffee Cas?” 

Before anyone could move or say a word a mug slid in front of the angel, “Black, honey. He likes the green mugs… I don’t know why”

“I do.” Baby replied.

Dean frowned at her and Cas’ eyes were wide, “Do tell oh magnificent car.”

“Can’t…”

“Cas?” Dean asked the angel.

He blushed, “It’s my favourite colour.”

“That’s it. You could have said that Baby.”

“Maybe.” She smiled.“Do you have a favourite song Cas?” 

Cas nodded at her, “Dean gave me a tape… It has a song on that makes me feel, I don’t know… I like the words.”

“Which words?” she smiled as she ate part of her pancake. 

The small frown crossed over the angel's face and Dean stood frozen to the spot. Cas had a favourite song from his mixtape… no big deal… really. 

“…if you feel that you can't go on… In the light, you will find the road…” Cas said.

“In the Light.” Baby and Dean said together. 

“Why do you like that one Cas?” she asked.

He shrugged, “I’m not sure. ”

Dean felt dizzy and decided sitting was a good plan. 

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas asked him. 

The short sharp nod was his only reply. 

“Bacon Dean?” Sam asked. 

“Sure, Sammy…”

“Baby.” Cas asked, “What is written on your bracelets?”

She looked down at her wrists, “Oh. Erm, that is the year I was made, that is my Make and model. This one is my VIN number and this one, this one is where two young boys carved their initials into my rear deck.” 

Dean looked over her shoulder at the bangle, S.W/ D.W was imprinted in a messy scrawl, just as they’d done it in the car. 

“Do you enjoy being a car?” Sam asked her. 

“Sure, what's not to like? Dean makes sure I’m in full working order. The music is good. Although sometimes your fighting makes me wanna drive myself off a cliff, I love you all. We get to go on adventures.”

Sam laughed, “Yeah you could call it that.”

“Did you find out about the faeries?”

“Cas found something interesting about summoning a portal. So we’re trying to get the ingredients together.”

“Awesome.” She smiled and leaned in to wipe some crumbs from Cas’ face. His car was very, very close to Cas. “Here feathers, you have a little something, right there…”

She ran her thumb over the side of Cas’ mouth and then let it skim over the Angels lip, catching the bottom one a little. Dean shivered as Cas glanced up at him. The wrinkle that formed on Cas’ brow was… it made his stomach clench. 

“You have such pretty lips Cas.” Baby sighed as her fingers lingered on the angel's jaw.

Cas' eyes were all for Dean. 

“I’m going to go shower…” he hissed and stood, walking quickly out of the door. 

Yeah, get the grease off… it was the grease that was bothering him. Not the hard, throbbing, uncomfortable feeling between his… ribs.


	4. Maybe we should try plan D

“It’s working.” She whispered into Cas’ ear.

The angel seemed confused as she grinned. Sipping his black coffee from the green mug, he was worked through the complex human interaction in his mind. The mug kept catching her gaze, it was so cute his favourite mug was the colour of Dean's eyes when they were greenest.

“What was that?” Sam asked as he bit into his pancake.

She turned to the tall brother and grinned, “A plan in motion my friend!”

He frowned, “I don’t think I’m going to like this am I?”

“Shall I go and check on-”

“No!” Baby and Sam yelled together. 

Cas stared at them. 

“No… just… well actually…” She considered how evil she was willing to be. Yep, definitely that evil.

“Baby, what are you-”

“Oops-” she said as he spilt honey ‘accidentally’ over Cas’ shirt.

“Now my shirt is dirty,” Cas stated as frowned at the stain. 

“So now you need a clean one.”

“…But I could just wash this one.”

“You know, Sam can do that, just take it off.”

“I can?” Squatchy asked with a wry smile. 

“Please Help the cause if you’ve figured it out yet.”

“Oh yeah, I got it. You’re about as subtle as a freight train in a library.”

Grinning she started to undo Cas’ tie.

“Are you sure-”

“Yes!” They both yelled at him. 

“Okay.” Cas sighed and slid off the trench coat.

The angel was built and Baby admired the view. Once Cas was half naked she followed him to Dean’s room. The hunter would be getting back from his cold shower soon. The plan was a go.

Cas opened the door and she could tell he felt weird about being in Dean’s space.

“Baby-”

“Just sit on the bed, it’s okay he’ll be fine… maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Yeah, well he can be a little… angry when he’s confronted with things that scare him, so were gotta take it slow. Tackle it from an angle that he feels comfortable with.”

“And that would be?”

“Lust.”

“Lust?”

“Yes, feathers. Dean likes lust, it’s his go to. Like anger, he knows how to deal with this so, I think we start there.”

“I think I hear him coming.”

“Awesome… right, er… lean back a little, right. When he asks what you’re doing, you tell him you need a new shirt.”

“I do need a new shirt.” He frowned leaning back on his elbow as she's instructed him.

“Right! Just like that and if he asks you to leave, make a fuck ton of eye contact and ask why. I’ll step in if it gets weird okay. You can do this!”

The crease between Cas’ eye was adorable but he seemed determined. She had the feeling he was as tired of Dean’s constant denial as she was. There were times when she’d been a car and had wanted to scream at her owner to stop being such a colossal moron. Now she could. Leaving the room Baby took a position a little way down the hall. She heard Dean enter his room and then moved a little closer to listen in. 

“Cas.” 

“Hello, Dean.”

“What… Why are you in my room?” She could almost hear him frowning, “…and why are you shirtless?”

“There is honey on my shirt, can I borrow one of yours?”

“Er… sure… stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what Dean?”

“Like, yes like that, stop it.”

“I’m unsure of what you mean.”

“Don’t, you know damn well what I mean.”

Baby was trying desperately not to giggle, go Cas.

“Yes. You. Do” The was the sound of a wardrobe opening and then, “Here, take the shirt.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“You can go now.”

“Why?”

“…because you have the shirt and I’m half naked.”

“Was your shower nice?” Cas asked.

Way to save the conversation Cas she thought. 

“Yes.”

She prayed to Cas and in a second he asked, “I like showers.”

“You don’t need to shower,” Dean replied.

Baby prayed again and as if like magic her words were coming out of Cas’ mouth.

“I like the way the water feels on my skin, it’s pleasant.”

Dean let out a long breath, “You can put the shirt on Cas.”

“I am making you uncomfortable Dean?”

She had an idea and quickly sent up another prayer. 

“No.”

“Your eyes are the same shade as my mug,” Cas added and Baby grinned to herself. “That’s why I like it.”

She heard Cas stand and knew the angel was doing as she’d instructed. Serious eye contact and the leap of faith. 

“I like you, Dean.”

The way Cas said it sounded almost painful and her heart twinged. 

“Yeah, I like you to Cas.”

She whispered one more time and sent the prayer up. She could picture it in her mind, Cas closing the gap, moving into Deans personal space making him flinch. The hunters' eyes going wide as he body responded to the proximity. 

“I like you, Dean,” Cas said and she could picture it with some serious unwavering eye contact.

If he’d done as she said Cas would be a kissing distance from Dean’s lips. The hunter stayed silent as Cas turned and walked out to meet her. She placed her finger on her lips so he stayed quiet and walked with him back up the hallway. It was an effort in the solid boots to keep her footsteps light. 

“That was, interesting,” Cas said as he looked at her. 

“Was he freaking out?”

Cas nodded, “I’m not sure which emotion won out but there was definitely something.” 

“Cool, stage one is complete… not we have to wait for him to catch up.”


	5. Sneeky little bees

What. Was. That?

He stood staring at the space Cas had occupied only moments before. The fine tremble that coursed through his body was annoying the shit outta him. Combine it with his racing heart and he was ready to call it a day. Dean replayed the last few minutes over in his mind. Cas had been flirting. Had Cas been flirting? No… Cas didn’t flirt… he couldn’t flirt…could he? Why wouldn’t the damn shaking stop?

Sitting hard on the bed he felt dizzy. The angel had been so close, so, so close. His mind went to a place he did not enjoy… he could have kissed Cas he was so close. No. We don’t do that.

Why? A little voice whispered in the back of his mind. It looks so fun. Because I’m not… I don’t, no. He scowled at himself. It was official, he was insane. Cas face kept drifting into his mind… his ocean blue eyes, those lips… stop it! Throwing on jeans, a t-shirt and blue flannel he marched into the kitchen. Sam was cleaning dishes away. 

“Hey… are you-”

“No!” he growled, “Something weird is happening… I think Cas is possessed.”

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean scowled. 

“What?”

“You’re so dumb.”

“Say that again, I dare you.” 

“Dude, you’re so, so dumb.”

Dean stepped towards his brother, anger starting to burn a river through his blood. Yeah, he liked anger.

“Oh stop. There is nothing wrong with Cas.”

Dean paused and raised his eyebrow.

“…he’s just a little…”

Dean didn’t catch the last of Sam’s mumbled sentence. 

“What?”

Sam huffed and rubbed his face, “Why do I have to say it…? Can't you just figure it out already?”

Dean was even more confused.

“Sam!”

“He’s in love with you, dumb ass.”

“What?” Dean froze to the spot and then laughed, “That’s stupid… you’re stupid.”

Sam stared him down with his own eyebrow raised.

“I’m not gay.”

“Neither is Cas.”

Scowling, Dean crossed his arms.

“That makes even less sense than the rest of this fucking stupid conversation.”

“Well, he’s an angel… so, can angels even really be gay?” Sam mused, “I mean, they are just light right… it’s the vessel that’s male. If he was in a woman, which he could probably do, you’d be okay with that… you know because you’re not gay.”

“What?”

Sam stared at him, “Cas, he could go into a woman… he says he was a woman last time he was here. On Earth I mean not in the bunker.”

“He what?”

“Wow, you’re really not having a good time with this are you?”

“…Cas could be a woman?”

“Yes Dean, he’s an angel. I mean the vessel he’s in won't explode or melt or whatever. I think that's what vessel's do when angels are too powerful but he’d probably risk it if you asked him. You know because of the being in love with you an everything.”

“The what?”

Sam frowned, “Okay, good talk. I have to go do something… else.”

“Sam!” Dean growled. 

“Later Dean.”

“Sam!” he called after his brother but he was gone. 

The room was spinning, his heart had picked up a nice techno beat and he needed to sit. They were trying to kill him. Demons, angels, spells... nope, this would be what killed him.

“Hey, Dean.” Baby said as she skipped into the kitchen and grabbed the last box of animal crackers. 

“You.”

She froze at his tone, “What?”

“You made everyone insane. First Cas and now Sam, what did you do?” he scowled and backed her into the wall. 

She frowned at him and then grinned. It was not the usual response that his aggression received and it made him pause.

“Sam said something?”

Dean nodded.

“Do you get it yet?”

“No, and I’m losing my patience.”

She laughed, “Oh you. You are hilarious, we both know you don’t have any patience.”

His fingers gripped the wall behind her and he sighed, hard. The anger left in a rush… what was wrong with her?

“Please, tell me what’s happening?”

Frowning she leaned into him and he backed up.

“Sit.” She ordered and he did. She sat next to him, her silver eyes flickering in the light.

“You know why I wished to be human?”

“I don’t see what-”

“Because you don’t look after yourself.” She growled, “You look after the whole world Dean. You look after Sammy, you look after Cas, you sacrifice yourself all the time for them and for everyone! And I’m tired of it! You know how much I see? Everything. I see how you place no value in yourself and it makes me want to cry. It made sad even when I was metal and not flesh. You take care of me and I want you to take care of yourself. I want you to be happy. I’m not asking you to stop hunting. I’m not asking you to stop drinking or eating bacon like it’s an endangered food group. I’m asking you to let someone crawl over that insane wall you’d built around your soft bits. No, I’m asking you to open the door to the person who is already over that insane wall. Cas is in love with you and I see that you are in love with him too.”

“I-”

“No, you are. You just don’t like that he’s a guy because if he was a woman you would have hit that a decade ago.”

She sighed and munched on a cracker. He watched her because he had no idea what to say.

“He can feel it you know? Cas. He can feel the love, the pain, the struggle inside you. I see it when you look at him. I see it when he dies, on you. When he goes missing you're frantic. I was there for the whole Gadreel thing and you yelled at Sam because Cas was missing. You asked the angel keeping your brother alive for help, putting you all in danger. That is one of a thousand moments I’ve seen, so don’t sit there and lie. Don’t tell me that what you feel is platonic brotherly shit because I know it’s just that, shit and so do you. I know what you want, you’ve begged for it, prayed for it, the only thing you want is for someone to take care of you. Someone who wants you for you. Someone you don't have to compromise yourself for. And someone to take care of you like you take care of everyone else. Cas does that Dean. Cas would crawl through hell on his hands and knees, again, to find you. He wants you… open your god damn eyes. Open yourself to the possibility, please. That’s all I’m asking.” 

Dean stared at her as his heart pounded in his chest, “I’m not-”

“I swear Dean Winchester. If the next word out of your mouth is gay I will beat you to death with this box of crackers.”

“But-”

“But nothing, you already love him. Stop being stupid because of some ridiculous idea you have of yourself. Stop being so afraid. You’re not a coward and you’re not entirely straight either. I know... that you know... that I know.”

“That was one time…”

She smiled, “That’s enough. Open yourself up. It’s okay to be happy even if it's not what you thought you wanted or what you think people expect of you. Loving Cas doesn't change who you were, it doesn't make it a lie. You just integrate this new you with the old one. You're still you, just different. Just more.”

Eating another cracker she stood, kissed him on the cheek and walked away without another word. 

Shit, he’d forgotten about that guy in high school… was a kiss all it took…? Really? Could he be that and be him? He’d crossed that line, could he, did he want to do that with Cas? His body was happy to show him how much of a good idea that seemed. Holy fuck… was she right? Was it the idea of who he was keeping from acting on it? 

No. Yes. Maybe. 

Fuck.


	6. Amber Light

Baby sat in the library with Cas going over spell ingredients. The Angel was comfortable around her and it was pleasant. Her conversation with Dean had seemed fruitful but he could be annoyingly stubborn. She’d meant what she said Dean wasn’t a coward but he could be in his own way more than any human she’d ever met. Yes, it was going to be a long, hard road for him. For them both but she knew it was the right thing. Chuck, God… he’d come to her and shown her Dean’s future she’d seen it. It brought tears to her eyes now to remember, it had been so beautiful. Chuck… he’d told her what to do, what to say. He’d filled her with all the knowledge she would need to help them and released the faerie’s to give her the means. She would not fail him, she wouldn’t fail Dean or feathers. 

“How are you feeling with everything Cas?” she asked with a gentle hand on his arm. 

Big blue eyes glanced at her, “unsure.” 

“What about feathers?” 

“Dean.” The pause went on for far too long but finally, he continued, “Maybe… Maybe it's a mistake?”

She sighed, “Cas, he deserves to be happy. You deserve to be happy. He's never going to be happy with anyone because he thinks he has to save them. He's tried it doesn't work. You can tell if I’m lying, am I lying? Do I believe it?” 

“No… you’re not lying and yes you believe it… but does that mean I’m his last option?”

Frowning she took his sad face in her hands, “No. Those people before you are what he thought he wanted. I remember his Dad, Cas, Dean is the spitting image of him. He's trying to be him, but Dean isn't John. Sammy, sure, nice house and kids, a wife at home, he could it but Dean? Dean has never been in that place. Hunting is who he is, you understand that. There is no out for him; he doesn’t know who to be without something to fight for. He needs someone who will love and protect him. It needs to be more, not just with a fancy shmancy angel blade but someone who understands him. You can protect yourself and dude; you come back from the dead, a lot. On top of that, you can feel his emotions; no one can look after him better than you can. You both have backgrounds where you’re kinda soldiers right? You’re both fighters… Dean fell in love with you forever ago because you’re a fighter but also because you care. It's this-”

“You gestured to all of me.” He frowned.

“The vessel Cas… he just has to get past that and see you clearly. He will I swear, don't give up yet. Please?”

“How do you know?

“Know what?”

“That he loves me?”

“Do you know how many times he's freaked out about you? How much he smiles when you're around? I've never seen him forgive Sam as fast as he forgives you. What nuts? Is that he makes Sam suffer for stuff that's not even as bad or reckless as the crap you’ve pulled. I’m not judging halo boy, it’s simply a fact. The way he watches you, looks at you? He's either in love or an alien species studying you for some breeding project. I know you can feel how he feels, don't second guess that now okay?”

Nodding, he seemed reassured. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear or in this case Dean. He was angry.

Cas leaned into her, “He’s angry.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Baby watched him move. 

Dean slumped to a low chair by the whisky cabinet. The amber liquid glared in the light as home poured it.

“Bit early for that Dean?” She glanced at the clock, 2 pm, party time. 

“It's midnight somewhere in the world.” He said and slammed back the first shot. 

Shit, she thought then rolled her eyes. Trying to ignore him she went back to the book Sam found for them. They sat like that for a while. Dean watching Cas, then her, then his glass. Three shots later and she was done with his bull crap. 

“Dean, can I speak to you?”

“I think you did enough of that earlier, don’t you?”

She rolled her eyes again and walked over to the tipsy hunter. 

“What are you doing?”

“Thinking.” The expression on his face was something she couldn’t pinpoint. 

“About?”

“What you said.”

“Right and that requires 'happy hour for one'?”

“I don't know how to do this baby. I’m looking at him and I feel, things but I don't know how to do any of it or if I can.” 

Sadness rose at the confusion and pain in his face, “So whisky is your solution?”

“Whisky is both the cause and solution to all my problems.”

“Jesus… Dean. Go somewhere private and talk to him like an adult. You know how to be an adult right?”

He slammed the glass and glared at her

“You don't know how hard this is.”

“No, but I know that you love him and I know how happy you would be…” She sighed, “Close your eyes.” 

The frown he gave was epic.

“Just do it, doofus.”

“Fine.” His eyes closed suspiciously. 

Baby took a deep breath, “Imagine sitting next to Cas on the couch.” 

“Okay.”

“Now move closer until you're touching.”

“Right” 

“Now put your head on his shoulder.”

“…okay…”

“Dean?” Cas called, “ …are you okay?

“see.” 

“What? ...and yeah Cas I’m good…”

The angel frowned. 

“Stop frowning feathers you’ll get wrinkles.”

“This vessel will not age Baby…”

“I know sweetheart, I was… never mind…”

“You have feelings, he felt them. No one's saying you have to cross any lines you don't want to but you like being physically close to him, why not indulge?”

“You make him sound like pie.”

“You said it, not me…”

He glared at her. 

“So you’re saying I should do it and see how I feel?”

She considered it and nodded. “Just be honest with him and yourself… you’re friends, You’re family. If it doesn’t work you can go back to this but at least give yourselves a chance.”

He swigged the whisky straight out of the bottle, all pretence of sobriety abandoned. 

Snatching it from him Baby growled, “Stop it.”

Dean huffed and leaned back in his chair like a child. 

“Am I really considering this?” he whispered. 

“I hope so because I don’t think you’re as dumb as you look.”

Dean glanced at her hard, “Hey!” 

Baby smiled, “Cas, come here.” She called. 

The angel stood and walked over. Dean’s eyes went wide before he caught it.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas smiled. 

“Hey, Cas.”

The tension was palpable. 

“Cas, Dean likes you… don’t you Dean.”

The hunter baulked, his eyes going wide and this time he couldn’t hide it. 

“Dean?” Cas whispered. 

The hunter froze and so did Baby. 

“Dean.” She hissed.

Finally, after several long seconds, he clenched his fists and nodded.

The feeling of elation nearly overwhelmed her, it was happening. Dean stood, stepped into Cas’ personal space then turned and walked away. 

“God damn it.” She growled.


	7. Paradise by the dashboard light

Dean walked into the lounge and slammed the door. The room had a sofa and two chairs, the new 50 inch TV and yes another liquor cabinet. Dragging a bottle of whisky from the solid wood cupboard he threw himself onto the couch. No… what the hell was he doing? Thinking… fucking Baby and her fucking insanity. 

“Dean?” 

Cas’ voice had him frozen mid-gulp. Once he’d swallowed he turned slowly towards the pained voice. 

“Cas… I can’t okay… I just can’t.”

The angel moved and sat within touching distance. 

“Baby said I should give you time but I’m done giving you time.”

Dean’s heart was forcing its way up his throat. 

“Fine.”

Why was he so mad? The anger boiled under his skin like lava. He didn’t want this, he’d just said so. You’re such a fucking hypocrite he thought. You don't want to move forwards with Cas but you don't want him to back away from you either. Pathetic. 

Cas moved closer. 

“Er… Cas.”

Dean started into big blue eyes as the angel closed the gap. 

“Yes, Dean?”

“What are you doing?”

“Entering your personal space Dean.”

“Yes… why…” It was a whisper, he froze. Cas was a hair’s breadth from his lips. Move Dean. Move. He couldn’t. 

Dean watched Cas close the tiny gap and his eyes went wide as soft lips met his. The shaking started in his stomach and moved through to his hands. It had the whisky sloshing in the glass. His breathing was short, shallow and his cock was rock solid in his pants. Shit. Cas held the press of skin for a few seconds and then backed off. Dean stared. He’d stared the whole time and by god it was beautiful. Cas was beautiful. For a guy… Jesus, he was so fucked up. 

 

“I wanted to do that… just once.” He sighed, “Now, we can forget about it all okay? I’m done.”

Cas stood and smiled then turned and walked out. 

Staring at the door was the only thing he could do. Dean felt completely at a loss as his fingers touched his lips. That was… weird. Nice… weird. The door was brown… and closed and… why was he thinking about the door? His face hurt… from frowning. After about ten minutes he stood, froze, then sat and froze. 

“Ah…” he started to say to the empty room but then stopped. There was no one to listen to his objections, or whatever had been about to come out of his mouth. The mouth that Cas had kissed… the lips that had touched Cas’… soft… dry… lips.

His chest felt warm, right around where his heart was and he tried pushing it away. Then decided it was stupid. He needed anger… that he liked, that he understood. Cas had kissed him… he couldn’t seem to get angry about that particularly. Baby! This was her fault. Now that Cas had kissed him, how were they supposed to be friends? It would be weird!

Damn her and her relentless interfering in his life. Yeah that he could get angry about. Dean stood and stormed out of the room headed to the kitchen to find Baby and yell at her. That would make him feel better, sure. More in control. Not thinking about Cas… or his lips… or his anything else. 

“Baby!” Dean yelled as he walked through the door. 

“She’s not here Dean,” Sam said as he unpacked groceries. 

“Well I need her, Cas kissed me and it’s all her fault and-” 

Sam stilled and stared at him with a pack of bread rolls in his hand, “He what?”

“Nothing!” 

“Cas kissed you?”

“No!”

“So Cas didn’t kiss you?” Sam frowned.

“No, I mean yes… but… I’m going to find my damn car.”

“OMG, you liked it!” Sam yelled, “She was right!”

“Shut up Sam.” He growled as he walked out. 

Three paces around the corner he was in the library, Cas was standing by a shelf looking at some books.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Where’s the car?” 

“Out. Can I help?”

“No.”

Yes, this little voice in his head whispered. Dean couldn’t help it, his eyes were drawn to the angels' lips. The ones that had just been pressed tightly against his own. His body started to tremble and lust rolled a wave through him. The smile happened without thought.

“Hey, Cas.”

The angel frowned, “Hello Dean.”

Stop. It.

They stood staring at each other. As he watched Cas’ face something occurred to him like an epiphany. Sam was right, he had like it. Dean prided himself on being self-fulfilling. If he wanted a burger he ate one, a beer he drank one, sex… yeah… He turned to leave and then grinned to himself. Standing there he couldn't think of one damn reason why Cas kissing him had been a bad idea. That's why he was holding on to the anger so tightly because honest to God he couldn't find a problem with it. 

“Oh, Cas?” 

“Yes, Dean?”

“That kiss…”

Cas frowned, “Yes Dean?”

“I think you can do better.” 

He moved and closed the gap in a heartbeat. Taking Cas’ face in his hands he started the kiss with a press of lips, just as it had before. Then flicked his tongue over his own making them wet, Cas groaned and that did things to his body he had not expected. He was horny as all fuck. The hunter opened his lips and Cas followed instinctively. Their tongues met and Dean drowned. He forgot that it was a guy, he was simply kissing Cas. Mouths ate at each other, caressing and nipping as they explored. This was bliss, heaven, ecstasy… pure physical perfection. Cas’ hands moved over to Dean’s waist. He never wanted this to end. A long minute later he pulled back and rested his head against Cas’. Just for a brief moment and then created space between them. Cas gaped at him, shock on his face. 

Dean turned and started to walk away. He Stopped after a few paces and glanced over his shoulder at Cas’ who was still dumbfounded. 

“Cas?” His voice was rough, hoarse.

“Yes Dean?” he whispered.

“The next time you kiss me, do it like that.”

“Okay, Dean.”

The hunter started to walk away. 

“Dean?” Cas yelled.

“Yeah Cas?” he replied over his shoulder. 

“Next time?” 

“Yeah Cas, next time. Oh and don’t leave it too long okay? I think you need the practice.”

Dean grinned and walked on with his heart racing. The false bravado drained away as he made his way back into the TV room. As his ass hit the couch he readjusted his cock in his pants… Jesus Christ, he was hard. 

The door opened and he glanced over, still slightly breathless.

“Dean?”

“Yeah Cas.”

“Is now too soon to do that again?”

The grin filled his face and he laughed, “No Cas, it’s not too soon. Get your feathery ass over here.”

Dean melted as his angel sat on the leather next to him, they met in a frenzy of hard wet kisses. 

 

His angel, he liked the sound of that.


	8. Wax on, Wax off

Sam was grinning as baby returned from sending the fairies back through the portal. She’d known the spell the whole time and had only needed to go recite it. She’d told the guys she could handle it and they’d let her go alone. It was good because she’d wanted to see the world a little through human eyes. Now she had. 

“What happened?” she asked as she caught Sam’s grin.

“Go see.” He pointed to the lounge. 

He heart raced, obviously, something good or Sam wouldn’t be smiling. She walked quickly and then lightly nudged open the already cracked door. Sam walked up behind her and placed his finger on his lips, telling her to be quiet.

Frowning she watched the scene unfold. They were watching two men discussing Australia on the TV. 

“This is my favourite part.” Dean laughed. 

“I don’t understand Dean?”

“You don’t understand what?”

“Why do you like this? They’re dead…”

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes, “It’s just awesome okay. Butch and Sundance… it’s iconic. You have so much to learn.”

Then Baby’s world lit up like her headlights as Dean leaned in and pressed his lips against Cas’.

“Holy shit.” She whispered. 

“Yeah… they’ve been like that for the last four hours… it’s like he’s jumped out of denial and instantly into too much PDA. Dean can’t do anything by halves.”

“Is Cas, he’s okay?”

Sam smiled, “Yeah… confused… waiting for the other shoe to drop but enjoying it I think.”

Her eyes filled with tears… she’d done it…

“Hey, guys.” She called walking in.

Dean glanced at her, “Hey.”

“Hello, Baby.” Cas smiled. 

“What you doing?”

“I’m just showing Cas some of the movies he hasn’t seen yet,” Dean replied taking a DVD from the box. 

“Yes, we’re doing it by year. We going through 1969 right now.”

“The wild bunch is next.”

“Dean likes cowboys.”

“I have a fun fact about cowboys,” Baby added with a smile. 

They looked at her with interest and Dean added, “I know everything there is to know, hit me.”

“A lot of them were gay… not many women out there in the wild west.”

Dean froze and stared at her. 

“No.” 

“Yup.”

“No.”

“Yup.”

“Though… chaps…” Sam chimed in as he walked through the door. 

“Sam.” Dean looked at his brother. 

Baby realised that this was the first time Sam had been in the same room as Cas and Dean since the change. Since Dean's liberation of his homo self. Dean glanced at Cas and then at Sam. 

“Dude… are you sitting by your boyfriend so we can actually see the TV?”

Dean froze and Sam stilled, had he just said the wrong thing? Baby watched, this would be the test. 

Grabbing the remote Dean threw himself down onto the couch next to Cas. The angel had no idea what to do so he stayed staring at the TV as it loaded. 

“Partner,” Dean said.

“What?” Confusion laced Sam’s tone. 

“Cas is my partner, you know if he wants to be… not my boyfriend. We’re not twelve.”

Sam glanced at Baby, “Sure Dean.”

The grin on her face actually hurt. 

“Dean?” Cas whispered though they could all still hear him.

“Yeah Cas?”

“Does this mean I can kiss you whenever I like?”

Sam chuckled and Dean threw him a narrow-eyed glare.

“Yeah Cas, it does.”

“Okay.” The angel smiled as he relaxed into the couch. 

The wild bunch loaded and baby watched with them. Sam was only half watching as he played on his laptop. Throughout the movie Dean gradually got closer and closer to Cas. He nudged closer until they were snuggling. He rested his head rested on Cas’ shoulder like they’d been doing it forever. Baby and Sam exchanged a knowing glance and she felt a tingle in her gut. Time to go.

“Anyone want snacks?” she called and they threw in their orders. She Felt a little bad as she walked out because she wasn’t going for snacks. She was going home and her feet took her directly to the garage. 

An average man in a grey t-shirt stood admiring the vintage selection of cars. 

“Baby.”

“Hi, Chuck.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” She sighed.

“Have you enjoyed it?” he asked with a smile.

“It’s been fun, thank you.” 

“Thank you… they needed a push.”

“Will they be okay now?”

Chuck smiled, “Yes, they will.”

“Awesome, I’m Ready.”

God clicked his fingers and then she was herself once more. Settling into her rims she felt bad for not saying goodbye, but it wasn’t really goodbye was it? It was fun thinking about her time as a human. Food was awesome, maybe one day Chuck would let her be a person again just so she could binge eat junk food. 

Half an hour later Dean walked into the garage looking for her. She noticed the second of sadness and then a tight smile. 

“Hey, girl.” He said walking over and leaning into her open window. “I just wanted to say thanks… I’m sorry I had my head up my ass and… you did a good thing.”

She smiled internally at the praise. He could be such a stubborn ass but he had a heart of solid chocolaty gold. Her owner walked to his supplies and picked up the wax. She still has some magic left from Chuck, it would fade soon and then she would be inanimate once more. The last trickle of power she used to flick on the radio. 

Dean froze and turned with the rag in his hand. 

“Darlene huh?” he shrugged, “Okay, not my favourite but I can dig it.”

The hunter tipped wax onto a clean cloth and began to polish. The slow circles had her fading consciousness drifting away. With her last moment of awareness, she drifted into the vision that Chuck had shown her. 

Dean and Cas strolling through a park, they were laughing, content, hold hands. The couple arguing over which Zeppelin album was best as they drove to the store. Cas cooking for Dean and the hunter pretending it tasted good and then making something else. Sam yelling at them for being too loud… she laughed to herself. Thanks to Chuck Dean would have these happy moments and many more. Thank you, Chuck. 

“No, thank you.” His voice whispered. 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ENJOYED THIS CHECK OUT 'OTHERWORLD'- Where Dean has to deal with himself in love with Cas. https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301761
> 
> OR 'LOCKED IN': A SEASON 14 STORY - https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099200/chapters/35010998
> 
> As always, thank you to Mali for the prompt and please check out my other stuff and my Tumblr. @redheadshenanigans, twitter @redshenanigans


End file.
